robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ManUCrazy/Archive 2
Redone Series 4 Hi ManU. I evidently need to remind you that you are a Wikia Judge, so you need to contribute to our tournaments. The current one is Redone Series 4, and we're waiting for input on bin candidates and seeds. TG (t ' 02:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cyclone Nice work on Cyclone's page. Can I ask where you found all the information? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It was from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqfKwhjr4lQ&feature=related ManUCrazy (talk) 21:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, ManUCrazy. After much deliberation, I have decided to promote you to adminship. I felt all along that you were the best candidate for it, and I'm pleased at the success. However, as your first act of adminship, I would like you to work substantially on one project on the Job List's Ongoing Projects, or two tasks on the Important Tasks. Once I'm impressed, I'll pass your powers on to you. TG (t ' 02:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! I always felt your were a better candidate than myself, and rightfully, you got the promotion. Congratulations again. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations! I'm sure you'll make a fantastic administrator. Remember that you need to update Template:Did you know as one of your duties (the next update should be sometime this weekend). Christophee (talk) 12:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I should have read TG's comments properly before making a fool of myself and promoting you too early. Sorry about that. Also, you can't update the template until you have been granted your powers so don't worry about that for now. Christophee (talk) 12:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Revision Hi ManUCrazy. I've now had an alternative idea that RA2 agrees is a great way for you to demonstrate your admin capabilities, which I've now awarded to you. Instead of completing another compulsory task from the Job List, I'd like you to now use these powers to uphold Robot Wars Wiki:Images. Please read and familiarise yourself with this policy. What I'd like you to do, is search for as many images as possible that have names that conflict with our policy. You should best use the Upload Log to find the names, and then move them to their new name. Your admin powers will allow you to suppress the creation of a redirect. Then I'd like you to change the names in the respective articles. You can start here - File:Pit30 TechnoTrousers JackKurtz01.jpg, and then move on to File:PitParty.png. Happy hunting, and congratulations. TG (t ' 05:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Now that you have your powers you can update the DYK template which has become one of your responsibilities. It's due to be updated some time today, just to remind you. Congratulations again on your promotion, I'm sure you'll do the wiki proud. Christophee (talk) 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm back. Okay, is an admin a sort of supervisor? And also, sorry, I'm a Man City fan. RoboFan 20:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Never trust a wireless mouse.|:( RoboFan 20:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I'm having problems uploading a picture. It says that the file is corrupt, but I can't figure out why. --Rammingspeed 18:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, what is the picture of? I might be able to upload it for you. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 19:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Crippler being pushed down the pit by All Tourque.--Rammingspeed 19:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've managed to upload an image. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I've figured out how to printscreen it, but how can upload one myself properly?--Rammingspeed 19:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) After printscreening, save the image (after you've got rid of everything around the image you want) to your computer. Then, when you're editing the article, you should see some icons like Bold, Italic, etc. Click on the one that is third from right. A window opens and you pick "Browse" to find the image on your PC. Once you've done this, click "Upload" and it will be on this website. Does that help? ManUCrazy (talk) 19:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :You may be saving them in their default format - BMP. Wiki doesn't accept that form, use PNG or JPG. TG (t ' 21:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought, How do save an image as JPG? I've tried putting .jpg at the end of a new picture, but it still failed to work.--Rammingspeed 08:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :To save an image as JPG, click "Save As Type" when you're trying to save the image and select JPG or JPEG. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 15:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The only options I can find are: Monochrome Bitmap, 16 colour Bitmap, 256 colour Bitmap and 24-bit Bitmap. I use vista, can anyone please help?--Rammingspeed 16:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you save them in MS Paint? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes.--Rammingspeed 18:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I've tried again, but it says: "File type verification error". Does anyone know what is happening?--Rammingspeed 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The way I get my images is I PRintScreen them, copy them into Paint, crop, save as a JPG using the drop down box of Save File type. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't get the JPG save option, as I've stated before.--Rammingspeed 20:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :How about PNG? If neither, then ask a computer technician. TG (t ' 21:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I've said all the options that come up. I think I'll try on XP if I can, to see if there is any difference.--Rammingspeed 06:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :See whether this page helps you. I'm not sure whether it will apply to Vista but it's worth a shot anyway. Alternatively, maybe this page will help you if you have Microsoft Office 2000 or later. Christophee (talk) 12:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I've tried on XP, and it was a success.--Rammingspeed 15:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Youtube I watched some of your videos and they were awesome. Metal Mayhem! RoboFan 12:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You very much! 'ManUCrazy (talk) 15:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Questions I'm not trying to offend anyone when I say this but basically do I need 500 constructive edits to express my opinions on the forums? RoboFan 18:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you have to make 500 consturctive edits to take part on the forums. The rule was introduced to prevent people from taking part in forum games while not helping out on the wiki's articles. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it now. And also I don't watch youtube much because I don't have flash player and, due to K-9 filtering, I couldn't even if I manage to download it. But, from what I've seen your videos seem to be some of the few that aren't pixelated in either sound or graphics. RoboFan 19:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion How about a forum page called "Robots we'd love to see Hypno-Disc trash"? RoboFan 20:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :For clarification, the Pits forums are available to everyone - so you can create that forum if you want. Its the Arena Fantasy Series that are off-limits. TG (t ' 20:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) resume Can I do a resume like you have?--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 18:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can, under User:Deadbotuliza/Resume. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Who would win? Razer or Storm 2? RoboFan 15:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, i'm not sure. It could go either way, since Storm 2 can ram Razer from the side, or Storm 2 can get caught on Razer's wedge. I'd go for Storm 2. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. But mind you, Razer could catch Storm 2 unawares and pierce it. But as Noel Sharkey said before the heat final of series 6 heat 1: "This is Robot Wars and any thing can happen." RoboFan 18:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 500 I now have 500 edits. I am allowed to participate in the arena forums?--Rammingspeed 15:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet, you only have about 400 mainspace edits. But keep at it, you're over the hump now. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will.--Rammingspeed 15:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I now have 500 mainspace edits.--Rammingspeed 16:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so you're allowed to edit in the Arena. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much.--Rammingspeed 16:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Although I'm new to the arena, I think a redone Series 3 (with seeds) would be a good idea, how about you?--Rammingspeed 19:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :We could do that sometime in the future, since we've only just finished redone Series 4. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok.--Rammingspeed 19:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) hELP! Do you know what my password is? I forgot and I am locked out! This is Robofan, by the way. 14:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Click on "Email new password" on the login screen. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't have E-mail. By the way, have you uploaded Stinger vs Bulldog Breed 2 on youtube? Pkmn Trainer 19:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Heat K Well done, mate, I was really impressed with that one. Usually admins can't be given badges, but to show the quality expected for badges, I'm going to overrule that one. TG (t ' 02:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, TG! I'll do the same for Heat L this week, too. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 03:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Spambot I think that IP 218.29.234.50 may be a spambot.--Rammingspeed 09:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What? Why the hell did you delete my edit? I didn't see anything wrong with it, and it's true. I watched it this morning. Armadillo150 20:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete.... I don't want sto sound rude, but why did you delete my unfinished Team EyeEye Page? :Because after leaving it for a while at the time, it was 2 images and a few words (if I remember correctly)? And even now, it's still mostly stuff copied and pasted from the individual robot pages. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, Thanks for updating it. - Bennyflop deleted photo why did you deleted my photo for my 20 Favourite Robots Retrieved from "http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spawnagain" if you trying to help just tips :Because all of the images I deleted were just duplicates or smaller versions of images already on the wikia. You're free to use the images still on this site, including the original versions of the ones you tried to upload. ManUCrazy (talk) 00:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the congratulations! Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) thermidor 2 do you think the thermidor 2 article should say pitted or "potted", I think pitted would be better (without the quotation marks this time) --Bowsersshell 14:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to say sorry for the bad spelling in the Dutch Wars Series 2 Heat A, I was in a hurry and did not check. Thank you for correcting my mistakes."H-DRules (talk) " 16:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Razer edit I understand your skepticism, but after the fight, team Scutterbots (its on youtube) said that it wasn't Razer that knocked them out, before Razer even touched them, they lost reception from the receiver which caused the entire robot to lose power. Evidence of this in the battle is that Spawn of Scutter rammed Razer while it was attacking Behemoth, but then stopped moving completely before Razer turned its attention to it and sunk its claw in. TheStigisaRobot 14:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, my mistake. ManUCrazy (talk) 14:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Hi, I am not quite clear on how much power reuglar users have in regards to blocking or banning vandals, so I thought I would report this to you. A user under the adress 193.62.251.47 has made numerous pointless and sometimes obscene edits to the Sir Killalot article this morning, adding drivel such as a person called Ross and what the user thinks Sir Killalot's head resembles. I have reverted the latest edit, and thought I'd report it to you so you could find a suitable punishment for this vandal. Glad to be of service TheStigisaRobot 11:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Again, glad to help. If I catch someone vandalising an article, am I allowed to block them, or do I have to report it to you, Helloher, RA2, Toon Ganondorf etc? TheStigisaRobot 13:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Just a few minutes ago, I undid the mess that IP 80.42.225.62 left behind on The Sixth Wars page. At the end of Heat A, he/she added this: *shunt/matilda. Hopefully this time-wasting lunatic gets dealt with soon. Happy New Year.-- 22:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocked IP My mistake, thanks. I'd been looking at the wrong recent changes. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Love ManU? Oh Holy God! Did you say that you support ManU? Oh Holy crap.-- 23:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) That has nothing to do with Robot Wars. Only talk about things that concern this wiki on usertalks. --Bowsersshell 10:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Right, I shall lick my wounds and return to the barracks(pun not needed). Will I edit it so that it disappears?-- 12:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No need to remove it. --Bowsersshell 15:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm a fan of Manchester United. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just Asking Did you think T-Wrecks should have been allowed to partake in series 7? I don't. Pkmn Trainer 18:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, why do you think the producers let a lousy thwackbot compete when robots like Splinter and Mortis were turned away despite them having a good chance of reach ing the series semis? Pkmn Trainer 19:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Block Why did you revoke my talk page access in your recent block to me? As a result, I was last seen on the 13th (which, according to legend, is unlucky and certainly in this case) and sank without trace.-- 11:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Due to the rotating nature of IP adresses, IP vandals cannot be taken with credibility as they change. I once tried to edit a page and found that my IP address had been blocked because someone had vandalised from it. You should make an account if you wish to be recognised. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, that cleared it up.-- 15:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Badges Thank you, and (just for the record), how could I improve Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Heat A? I will work on the remaining heats soon. --Matt(Talk) 06:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Tribute Video Hi, You are Ohargreaves on Youtube, right? Could I use either Battle Music 1 or 3 extended to make a 10 Minute long video tribute of Youtube. You will be credited in the video. Which one would you think is better to use? User:ShotgunJustice Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) About your youtube account owen hargreaves is at city now. Not relevant but hey. Pkmn Trainer 18:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) See ya I'm off for christmas so bye till february. Also feel free to ignore me. I'm just bitter. Pkmn Trainer 13:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Two Things Firstly, is there any reason why you only vote on one battle out of a possible two or more at any one time in the Arena Forum? Secondly, it might be a good point to create a new archive for your talk page. Datovidny (talk) 11:29, May 27, 2012 (UTC) irrelevant but.. personally, I don't think man city is a poor choice of team. just joking. Pkmn Trainer [[User Talk:Pkmn Trainer|(Velocicrippl'd)]] 10:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC)